1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant for treated baked goods, which has a baking oven having at least one treating compartment for the baking goods and a heat-insulated baking chamber. The baking goods are carried through the heat-insulated baking chamber by a first conveyor device which transports support members lying in a pile one above the other vertically. The support members are delivered up in the baking chamber one after the other by a delivery device to a second conveyor device which transports the support members lying in a pile one above the other in the baking chamber to below again. Each conveyor has an elevating or, respectively, lowering device acting on the respective pile for stepwisely upward or, respectively, downward motion of the support members, top which an elevating or, respectively, lowering device is related which fixes the pile during a part of this motion. A horizontal conveyor is movable in both directions and is disposed below the piles. A station is disposed outside the treating compartment, on which station the baking goods carried by the support members can be laid onto the conveyor or, respectively, can be taken off from the conveyor. Openings in two opposing walls of the baking oven are provided through which openings the support members can be introduced into the baking oven or, respectively, can be taken out from the baking oven by the conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baking ovens for a plant of the above described kind are known from German patent specification 570,527, German patent specification 549,123, Austrian patent specification 376,106, and German Offenlegungsschrift 3,330,693. A plant provided with such a baking oven is the subject of an older proposal of the applicant and has the advantage of a compact construction which can be operated in different manners. When operated by hand, the support members carrying the baking goods are laid onto the conveyor at the same position to which the completely baked baking goods are brought back by the conveyor. Introduction to and removal of the baking goods from the baking chamber is done through the same opening of the baking oven. When operating continuously in an industrial scale, however, as a rule it is more favorable to introduce the baking goods to be baked into the baking oven on the one side thereof and to take off the completely baked baking goods at the other side of the baking oven, so that a continuous operation of the baking oven is achieved. In both cases, however, the baking goods must be displaced by hand or mechanically before being introducing into the baking oven or, respectively, after passing through the baking oven, in order to effect the process steps anteceding the real baking process or following it, for example a fermentation or forming of the dough pieces before the baking process or, respectively, a cooling of the baking goods after the baking process before packing the baking goods. This displacement of the baking goods requires considerable time and work, if it is done by hand. If the displacement of the baking goods is done automatically, the required machine expenditure is considerable and the apparatus necessary to carry out the process steps is comparatively room-consuming. A completely automatically operating plant, therefore, is expensive and requires considerable space in the baker's working room, which space is not always available.